Bound by Laws, Ruled by Love
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Ukitake and Kyoraku are both assassins who find themselves in a forbidden relationship. But the head of their organisation finds out about their romance and orders them to kill each other in a bid to put an end to it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request for JuuxShun Fan. Enjoy :)**

In the life of an assassin, it was kill or be killed. Jyuushiro Ukitake knew that all too well. That was why he found it odd as he found himself feeling attracted to another assassin he knew was as deadly as himself – if not deadlier.

The only reason the two had not fought was because of the white robes they wore which held the same insignia on the back of each; a black rhombus with the kanji for the numbers 'Eight' and 'Thirteen', a testimony to the two belonging to the same organisation while working under different branches.

The white robes were what allowed the other to realise that fighting would be pointless – they were only given to the strongest of those thirteen branches, and while none of the branches had relationships within the others, it wouldn't go down very well with their commander if they were to kill each other – Captains of each branch were very hard to replace, a certain skill required to lead a group of murderers without becoming one of their victims.

The two assassins stood, staring at each other, the long-haired brunet male's katana soaked in fresh blood, a recent assassination having taken places just moments before Ukitake's entrance.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stare?" The brunet's lips curled in a lazy smile as his head cocked slightly. His tone wasn't unbecoming – instead a hint of amusement present. He laughed when the other male only continued to stare, green eyes staring at him with uncertainty. "So you're from the Gotei Thirteen, too."

Jyuushiro shrugged. His actions didn't throw the other off.

"What's your name?" the brunet asked, scratching at his stubbly chin.

The white-haired male disregarded this question, his eyes instead narrowing as he spoke in a calm, yet dangerous tone. "I was ordered to come here and slay this family. You've gotten in my way."

The brunet laughed good-naturedly before he walked closer to Jyuushiro. "There are still two children left in the house. It would be cruel to let them live with this. You may have them if you so wish. By the way; my name is Shunsui. Shunsui Kyōraku."

With that said, the brunet was gone from Ukitake's sight, leaving the white-haired male behind to end the suffering to two little kids.

Sometimes the white-haired assassin_ really _hated his job.


	2. Chapter 2

Jyuushiro had always been a quiet man, almost secretive to a point. He didn't talk to many people apart from Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, head of the Gotei Thirteen and the man who had adopted Jyuushiro into his life many years ago.

"What are you thinking about, Jyuushiro?" the aforementioned man known as Yamamoto asked, noticing the way the younger stared out of the window, leaving his lunch untouched. Jyuushiro was always eating even in the midst of his sickest moments – so if he were ignoring the ohagi before him, something was wrong.

Jyuushiro turned to look back at the man, his green orbs half lidded. His face was pale, leaving Yamamoto to worry that he was getting sick again. "Nothing, Genryusai-sama. I apologise if I worried you."

The old, balding man looked down at the cup of tea he was holding, his jaw set in a tight clench. He hated being lied to, and that was exactly what the slight male was doing right now. "Have you forgotten that I always know a lie when I heard one, young whelp?"

Jyuushiro sighed and stood up, wanting to leave the private room that belonged to his superior. He turned his back to his elder and walked towards the door, intent on exiting. "I do not wish to speak about it. Thank you for the tea. It was lovely, Genryusai-sama."

The old man watched as his adoptive son left the room, not willing to let this confrontation go. He would get answers out of the boy if it were the last thing he did.

Jyuushiro, however, was walking through the area that belonged to the first branch of the Gotei Thirteen, his mind in a haze. He had been dreaming a lot of that brunet he had encountered on a mission a few years ago. He hadn't seen the taller male since, but his mind had been full of thoughts about the other. He didn't truly understand why he was feeling this way towards someone he didn't know when he preferred to be alone. It was a strange feeling, and it was _unwelcome. _

Ukitake didn't want anyone to be close to him. He didn't want to _get _close to anyone. Even Yamamoto, the man who had taken him in and treated him as a son, was kept at arm's length. So why was the stubbled man intruding on his thoughts all the time? He didn't even remember the man's _name. _

Sitting down at an unoccupied table, the white haired male sighed and rested his chin in his hands, staring out at the forested area behind the base. Many times, especially when he was younger, he had thought about running into those woods and never coming back. However, he had never done it though he didn't quite know why.

The skinny man had been lost in his thoughts for so long, he didn't even notice when Yamamoto's assistant, Chojiro Sasakibe, tapped him on the shoulder. It was when a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly, shaking him, did he snap back into reality with a growl, spinning around and grabbing the hand that was touching him.

Staring into the grey haired man's eyes, Jyuushiro hissed at him in a warning tone. "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

Sasakibe backed off once the grip on his hand was loosened, knowing it was rare to see the usually calm male like this. He had never truly understood why the kind man could be gentle one second and then do a complete reverse in personality and turn into something resembling a savage beast.

"Yamamoto-sama asked for me to inform you that there will be a meeting held in his barracks within the hour." If there was one thing Chojiro had to give himself credit for, it was remaining calm in the most trying of circumstances. "The other leaders of the branches will be present."

Ukitake sighed. It was very rare for the members of other branches to be gathered together, but when it happened Jyuushiro hated it. He hated the claustrophobic feeling of being in a crowded room, the dead silence he had to endure as Yamamoto addressed them all, but most of all he hated being _around_ the others. He didn't know any of the others so he couldn't say he didn't like them based on their personalities; he just didn't like people in general. He would much rather be left alone than forced to socialise.

Jyuushiro nodded at the man waiting for a response. He thanked Chojiro for his time before he stood up and started wandering off again, considering whether now would be a good time to run away. He was tempted to do it before a thought struck him; that brunet should be there – if he were still alive.

The skinny male glanced behind him in the direction the meeting would take place, his sharp mind analysing the pros and cons. If he went to the meeting, he would be forced to be around people he didn't want to be. However, if the brunet were still alive and attending the meeting, he would be able to ask the questions that had been bothering him since their meeting all those years ago.

With a soft sigh, Jyuushiro turned around and headed towards the barracks. As much as he didn't want to, he wanted answers.

_**~~During the meeting~~**_

Jyuushiro didn't know what to make of the brunet. The stubbled man had been staring at him almost the entire meeting with a flirtatious smirk, turning only to his raven-haired female assistant to whisper in her ear. The woman would roll her eyes and ignore what was said, but there always seemed to be the tiniest hint of a blush on her cheeks once the brunet turned away.

It was annoying the white-haired male, but he knew not to speak out when Yamamoto was talking, lest he suffer a verbal lashing in front of the others.

Just when Jyuushiro felt like he was about to snap at the brunet, the meeting was adjourned, leaving him to try and leave the room before anyone came up to talk to him. As much as talking to the other assassin had seemed like a good idea at the start, he now couldn't believe he wanted to do such a thing. He was planning on missing the rest of the meeting, instead wanting to go back to his home and have lunch.

"Hey, Jyuushiro!"

With an inaudible sigh, the addressed man turned around, finding the brunet and his assistant approaching him. The man wore a large grin on his face while the woman seemed to be holding a rather serious expression on her face. The glasses she wore slipped down her nose slightly before she lifted a finger and slipped it back into place, shifting the large book she was holding at her side.

"Jyuushiro, do you remember me?" the taller male's grin widened to an impossible length.

The first thing Ukitake spat was, "I never gave you my name. How do you know it?"

The stubbled man laughed good-naturedly, his eyes shining. "I asked Yama-jii what your name was. I assumed if anyone knew who you were, it would be him."

"Please leave me alone." Jyuushiro tried to be polite, but he was losing patience with every passing second. "I am feeling rather tired and I would like to be home resting."

"Aww, let me walk you home, Jyuu-chan." The other male stepped forward as if he were intent on doing what he had said.

Jyuushiro, however, felt the urge to punch this man rush through him. Instead of doing so, he leant forward, narrowing his eyes and making his voice as threatening as ever. "Do. _Not. _Call me. _Jyuu-chan._"

The brunet paid no heed to this warning and instead laughed, ignoring the other's words. "Where are we headed?"

"Not _we. I._ Youwill stay here while _I _leave."

"Don't be like that, Jyuu-chan. Yama-jii asked for me to take you home. He said you weren't feeling well and –"

"Stop calling him that!" Jyuushiro shouted. "And leave me alone! I am _fine!_"

Before the brunet or his assistant could say a word, Jyuushiro was gone, disappearing quickly out of the front exit.

"You've done it now..." the raven-haired woman muttered to her superior, raising her heavy book to bring it down on the taller man's head.

"Oww!" The brunet rubbed his head, his eyes shining playfully as he stepped closer to the petite woman. "Nanao-chan, what was that for?"

"For being you." The woman – Nanao – rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do now?"

"Follow him, of course." The brunet didn't wait for a reply before he charged out of the barracks, chasing after the smaller man.

"Wait!" Nanao shouted as she ran after the man. "Kyōraku-sama! Wait!"

The raven-haired woman ran as fast as she could after her boss, knowing that without her there, he would make a fool of himself. That was the kind of man Shunsui Kyōraku was, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Ukitake was getting very annoyed by his two fellow assassins following him. He turned around in the busy street, glaring at the brunet and his assistant.

"Why are you following me?" the white-haired man's voice was harsh, hating the imminent threat he was sure was coming.

The brunet smiled lazily as he stepped forward, his assistant remaining where she was. "Just doing what I was asked, of course. Yama-jii would hate for something to happen to you, I'm sure."

"I _don't _need your help!" Ukitake spat, offended greatly by the mere idea that he was being underestimated; he may have been sick, but he wasn't helpless – he could take care of himself. "Leave me alone."

"No can do, Jyuu-chan. You may as well just let us follow you."

Ukitake snarled, his hand disappearing into the inside of his white haori. It resurfaced with his katana, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I asked you to leave me alone."

The stubbled man raised his hands, his smirk widening in amusement. "No need for violence, Jyuu-chan."

The black-haired assistant moved in front of her superior, standing in a protective stance. Her hand slipped into the inside of her sleeve, grasping something unknown. The brunet just laughed merrily and placed his hand on the woman's shoulder, pulling her back to his side.

"Now, now, Nanao-chan," the taller male said, "there is no need for any of this. I am quite capable of taking care of myself as you know."

"But sir-!" The raven-haired woman was cut off.

"Nanao-chan, it is fine." The man smiled brightly at her before he turned back to Ukitake. "How about we stay behind you, Jyuu-chan? Is that acceptable?"

"No, it's _not. _ Leave me _alone."_

"Such a temper." The brunet laughed cheerfully. "I wouldn't hurt you, Jyuu-chan. Honest."

The white-haired man knew there was no point arguing any further so, with a loud huff, he turned around and continued walking back to his home. He ignored the two behind him that conversed loudly and, when he finally walked through his front door just an hour later, he was sure to slam it as hard as he could behind him, wanting to leave not even the slightest invitation of entering to the brunet.

Ukitake walked into the living room on his left, sitting down on the black couch awaiting him. He sighed and grabbed the book that was sitting on the coffee table in front of him, hoping to take his mind off the day's events. He was able to recall that the brunet's name was Shunsui Kyōraku and the woman with him was his assistant, Nanao Ise. However, he didn't know anything more than that, apart from Kyōraku also being a Captain.

"This is ridiculous..." Ukitake sighed as he closed the book and placed it back down on the coffee table. He had only been trying to read for several seconds but it was already apparent that he would be unable to focus; his mind was so full of unwelcome thoughts about Kyōraku and they were making him uncomfortable; he felt as if he would be hurt if he allowed these vivid pictures to run rampant through his mind, as if Kyōraku would know what he was thinking about and take matters into his own hands. He didn't want to have thoughts such as getting close to someone in mind; he just wanted to be alone where he would be free from pain.

The sickly male had learnt from a young age that pain was inflicted worst by people closest to you, so in an effort to avoid that pain, he had blocked out everyone around him. He rarely even allowed the man who had adopted him into his life past his barriers, unable to trust him enough.

"This is ridiculous..." With a sigh, Ukitake stood up and made his way to the kitchen, deciding that a hot cup of tea would be perfect before he took a nap. However, one thing he wasn't counting on was for dreams of the brunet to enter his mind, far too intimate for his own liking. It was when he would wake up that he would realise his feelings for Kyōraku ran deeper than he had realised.

_**~~A few days later~~**_

One thing that had surprised Ukitake was how persistent Kyōraku was in attempting to socialise with him. So far he had been forced to kick the brunet off his property four times, shake off the taller male's pursuit as he walked through the busy streets and even confront him two times when the older would not be swayed.

Ukitake was really getting sick of this game and the negative influences it had on his mind, confusing him more and more about how he felt towards a stranger. He knew that something had to be done, that the brunet couldn't be allowed to get away with the internal conflict he was causing. He knew the next time he saw the stubbled male, he would put an end to his games for good.

The white-haired man wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing but, as soon as he had made his resolution, his doorbell rang, accompanied by the now-familiar calling of "Jyuu-chan~".

Getting up from his seat on the couch, Ukitake walked to the front door and opened it, glaring at the unwelcome guest on the other side.

"I've told you time and again to _leave me alone!_" Ukitake hissed, stepping out of his house and shoving the stronger man away. He paid no heed to the familiar scratching in his throat, too worked up to notice it. "I've had _enough! _I don't _want _you to -!"

Kyōraku's eyes widened as the slighter man dropped to his knees with panicked eyes, a hand reaching up to grasp at his throat as if he wanted to tear it out. He knelt down and reached out to put a hand on the younger's shoulder, not understanding what was happening. "Hey... Jyuu-chan...? You okay?"

Ragged coughs and splutters laced with bloody droplets sprayed out of Ukitake's mouth, gurgled sounds accompanying the slap to Kyōraku's hand that told the brunet the frail man didn't want to be touched.

Kyōraku looked around, hoping there would be someone around who would know what to do, but the fit soon ended as soon as it had started. Grey eyes met green, the two staring at each other for several seconds before Ukitake got to his feet and stormed back into his house, slamming the door behind him.

Kyōraku stared at the hardwood door for a few seconds before he sighed and left, knowing he couldn't do anything today.

Ukitake, however, entered his bedroom and threw himself down onto the futon, staring up at the ceiling. He wiped blood away from his mouth with the sleeve of his haori, his eyebrows creased as he frowned.

Why did it hurt to think that, after that, Kyōraku may not return? Did he... actually _want _the brunet around, or... was he just... lonely...?

Rolling over onto his side, Ukitake closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, not wanting to think more on the subject today.


	4. Chapter 4

Ukitake was honestly surprised to find himself missing his brunet annoyance. A week had passed without any sign of the taller man. Had his illness really scared the other off? If so, why did it hurt to know that Kyōraku was just like the others? Had the man's almost-stalkish behaviour really been so bad? He had been one of the few people who paid attention to him – and not in a negative manner, the only other person besides Yamamoto who had not mistreated him.

With a sigh, Ukitake dragged himself out of bed and over to the set of drawers sitting in the corner. He grabbed the small box off the top of it, slipping out a foil package containing tablets. He popped three of them out of the wrapping before he took them into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water to take them with.

Taking medication had been something Ukitake had always hated, feeling as if it only highlighted his most resented flaw; an illness he hid from everyone around him. Even Yamamoto, who knew of his adoptive child's condition, was not allowed to talk about it with the white-haired man.

Ukitake moved himself out to the living room after he had swallowed the tablets, sitting on the couch. He didn't particularly want to do anything today, but his plans of sleeping were ruined by a knock on the front door. A shred of hope sparked inside of him, the idea that Kyōraku could have returned prompting him to get to his feet and answer the door, his heart pounding for reasons he couldn't understand.

The empty feeling that consumed the ill male when he opened the door would have dropped a weaker person to their knees, but Ukitake couldn't allow himself to act in such unbecoming ways. The messenger who was standing on the porch looked almost intimidated to be standing here, but he relayed his message without problem.

"Yamamoto-sama would like to see you," the blond man said. "Immediately."

Ukitake nodded, not replying before he closed the door on the smaller male. Slumping his shoulders, he prepared himself mentally for the battle to get himself ready to attend to his task. Sleeping was much more desirable, but he knew better than to disobey Yamamoto's orders; a thrashing did not seem appealing right now.

A quick shower was all the white-haired male did before he dressed himself and left the house, finding himself at Yamamoto's headquarters not long later. Not much had crossed his mind as he walked the fair distance, his thoughts solely on what Yamamoto could have wanted with him; the old man didn't usually request a private meeting unless there was an important mission assigned to someone.

"Ah, Jyuushiro."

Ukitake closed the door behind him as he looked at the bald man. He nodded in greeting before he sat at the chair in front of his elder's desk. "Yes, Genryusai-sama?"

"I have a mission for you." Reaching down into the drawer at the side of his desk, Yamamoto resurfaced with a vanilla folder. He handed it over and waited for his adoptive son to open it before he spoke about the contents. "It may come as a surprise, but your target is none other than Shunsui Kyōraku; the brunet assassin of the Eighth Branch."

Ukitake's eyes widened in surprise; this was unheard of – why would he be tasked with killing another? "I..."

"I can't tell you the details," Yamamoto continued on. "It's rather confidential. I'm sure you'll find out in due time. Dismissed."

Biting his lip in what he couldn't decide was stress or eagerness, the white-haired male stood up and left the office, the vanilla folder clutched tightly in his hand. Was this... a test of some sorts...? Why would he have to kill the only one who had ever paid normal attention to him?

Maybe... the universe just didn't want him to be happy.

_**~~With Kyōraku~~**_

Kyōraku couldn't say he was willing to carry out this assassination, but he knew if he argued with Yamamoto over the orders, there would be hell to pay. He had spent the entire day since having received the vanilla folder locked in his house, drinking himself into as best a stupor as he could manage; the demand to kill the one he was certain he had fallen for weighed heavily against his almost-impenetrable heart.

Ise wandered back and forth from her office to her boss's bedroom, worried about how he was taking this; ever since the brunet had first laid eyes on the smaller man, he hadn't shut up once, an excitement shining in his grey eyes she hadn't seen in years. A lifetime of murder had damaged the happy outlook Kyōraku had on life, leading her to believe she would never see the man enjoy anything other than alcohol.

"Sir?" Ise knocked on the hardwood door, gathering her courage up to talk to the man she looked up to like a father. "Sir, may I come in?"

Kyōraku hiccupped before he slurred drunkenly to her, not moving from the futon he was sprawled on. Blurry eyes watched the slim figure of his assistant enter his room and, in his miserable mood, he wanted more from her than she was willing to give.

"Nanao-chan, come here, please." Shunsui lifted a hand, gesturing for her to approach him. When the shiny raven hair was in reach, a large hand raised against it, stroking softly. He knew Ise did not appreciate his intoxicated advances, but he also knew she understood he would never hurt her. Running his hand down to a soft cheek, Kyōraku caressed the flesh tenderly as one would a newborn baby.

Ise stayed stiff by her commander's side, allowing him to explore what he wanted, knowing she could stop this any time she wanted, but part of her felt sorry for the man who had never known what it was like to be truly loved by a partner in return. She bit her lip, stifling her protests as another hand reached out to rest on the hem of her pants, wanting to be of whatever help she could. However, when the man slurred an all-too-familiar name, she realised what was happening; Kyōraku wasn't seeing her in front of him; he was caught in a delusional fantasy involving Ukitake and himself.

Pulling back harshly, Ise narrowed her eyes, reaching up to adjust her glasses. "Sir, enough of this. It's time for sleep."

Kyōraku couldn't find the strength to answer, watching only in pain as the woman went about his room, gathering what bottles of sake she could find to remove from his possession. When he was alone, he sighed, uttering a soft cry of 'Ukitake' before he fell fast asleep, the aching of his heart pronouncing in his dreams of betrayed love.


	5. Chapter 5

Ukitake had never been one to slack on orders before so, after a day of coming to terms with what he had to do, he was prepared to kill the one he could admit only to himself he was beginning to like.

Making sure the two katana by his side were hidden securely beneath his white haori, Ukitake left his house, heading to where he was sure his target lived. He went over techniques in his head, wanting to make sure he played out all scenarios in his head in case something went wrong; for two captains to be going at each other's throats, all hell would break loose.

It wasn't until it took over an hour for the frail assassin to arrive at Kyōraku's home did he realise just how much the brunet seemed to be honest in wanting to be friends; this would have been no easy walk to make several times each day knowing the only result would be a door slamming in his face accompanied by harsh words.

By instinct, Ukitake avoided the front door and instead skulked into the backyard, searching for a window, wanting to mask his presence.

The backyard was overgrown as if no one cared to tend to it, and several sake bottles littered the grass. The slim man couldn't help but think he was dealing with a slob; as a child it had been beaten into him to keep the house spotless, the slightest blemish in an otherwise ran-down house cause for pain.

Battling his cleanly nature, Ukitake walked hesitantly past the sun-worn bottles and to what he acknowledged to be a lonely window by the side of the house. He wondered absentmindedly what room it lead to as he approached it, wondering if the brunet was smarter than he looked and had secured all entrances to his dwelling.

Pushing as gently as possible against the glass, Ukitake rolled his eyes as he discovered the window was unlocked, swinging easily against his weight. What kind of experienced assassin would leave their window unattended like this?

Without fail, the man climbed through the window soundlessly, his long white hair falling down to rest against his back as the wind's influence disappeared. He looked around, realising he had entered what appeared to be a laundry.

As carefully as he could, Jyuushiro treaded slowly along the ground, wary of any potential traps he could fall in; just because a window was open didn't mean there were no setups behind it.

The door slid open at Ukitake's touch, a long, bare corridor awaiting him. Sighing inwardly, he wondered which way to go; while no doors were off to the sides of this corridor, on either end there was a twist in its path, disappearing around corners. If Kyōraku were even _here, _what way would he _be?_

Deciding to go to the left, the pale male turned, glancing all around him, knowing he couldn't let his guard down for a second.

However, despite his skill and instinct, it was not enough to avoid the sharp edge of the blade that came to rest at his throat, appearing from his peripheral vision with no warning.

"Your visit is unexpected," the cool voice of Shunsui Kyōraku said from behind him, emotionless. "I must say, I am surprised. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"..." Fighting against the panic that consumed him from the inside, Ukitake did not grace the older man with an answer.

Kyōraku was no fool; he knew what the smaller male was here for. They both had the same orders, like some kind of twisted game to see who would die first. Well, the brunet didn't want to die, nor did he want to give their viewers the entertainment expected. Pressing the blade harder against pale skin, a single droplet of blood stained the metal.

"It seems we both have been selected as the latest amusement," the brunet spoke. "What do you think of this?"

As much as Ukitake didn't want to reply, he also didn't want to be standing here in this position – not when it brought back so many painful memories from his childhood. "...My opinion is that you will die here and now, Kyōraku."

A loud rumble sounded from the older man's chest, his steadied hand slighting with laugher. "Is that so?"

With his eyes narrowed, Ukitake spun around, a growl escaping his lips as he drew his two katana, wanting to use the element of surprise in his attack. The brunet, however, saw through this, pulling his own two falcion back to his side.

The brunet observed his opponent's weapon of choice, two slim swords joined with a red ribbon, five amulets hanging from it. He couldn't help but smirk, liking the looks of it; it reminded him of its owner; skinny but still deadly.

"I've heard about your katana," Kyōraku spoke, stepping back to put more distance between them. "It's called Sogyo no Kotowari, isn't it?"

Ukitake nodded, wanting no small talk. He took another step forward, swinging his two weapons towards the older, finding his mind blurring with anger; how _dare _this brunet mock him with underestimation.

With ease, Kyōraku dodged the attack once again, stopping to, once again, speak. "Mine are called Katen Kyokotsu."

"Stop undermining me!" Ukitake screamed wildly as he charged once again, but he was too slow to react when the brunet snaked underneath his arm, resurfacing behind him. He couldn't stop the blow to the back of his head that knocked him to his knees, his vision dark and blurry.

Kyōraku sighed as he stood above the younger, the blade of his sword once again at the pale, exposed throat. He didn't have the heart to go through with it, his wrist unwilling to slide the sword across the skin.

Pulling his falcion back to his side, Kyōraku turned and left, almost missing the way a pale hand scrabbled blindly at the hardwood floor, Ukitake struggling to stay conscious. He called over his shoulder, "The front door is to your right. Please, let yourself out."

Ukitake couldn't understand what had just happened, why he had been spared when all Kyōraku had to do was flick his wrist the slightest bit. Kyōraku... didn't want to follow orders, did he?

With this realisation in mind, the injured male was helpless to fight against the oblivion consuming him. Dropping his head back to the floor, his eyes closed as his word went black, a small trail of blood dripping from the back of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Aa Ukitake had never really thought he would be glad to be back in the comfort of his bed, but after having attempted his mission and instead coming to with an onslaught of sickness, he was relieved to be resting comfortably with a mug of tea in his hands.

The white haired man would never understand why Kyōraku had let him live but, regardless, he had. The residence of the brunet had even been empty when Ukitake left, no sign of another living soul at all.

Perhaps the older man truly had been serious about wanting to be friends. Or maybe he was just trying to use the other? The latter seemed more possible than anything else; why would some stranger want anything to do with him in the first place?

Shaking his head before wincing at the dizziness the action brought on, the pale man sipped at his tea before he sighed softly, knowing he shouldn't but unable to stop himself from trying to imagine what it would be like to have a friend.

Having had no prior experience with people he could be comfortable around, he couldn't picture a friend as being someone more than a person who you would talk to on occasion, the entire concept of 'fun' foreign to him.

The clouds rolled by outside his window, and Ukitake found time was slipping further and further away. He should have gotten out of bed already, but he really couldn't bring himself to do so. He knew he had a mission to do, but it would clearly take much more thought and planning than he had originally thought.

The sickly male tried to spend the rest of his time thinking of how to do this, but he just couldn't figure out how; Kyoraku was far beyond what he had expected. With this in mind, green eyes slowly closed as sleep consumed him.

_**~~Time skip~~**_

The second time the white-haired male had tried to carry out of his orders, he found himself shrouded by shadows as the trees above him and the brunet swayed back and forth, the forest they were situated in blocking out the light of the fading sun.

As much as Ukitake had fought, his opponent had done nothing but block him every time, a large smile on his face as if this was nothing but a game to him.

Frowning, Ukitake's eyes narrowed as he spoke to the older male. "Why don't you fight back?"

Kyoraku just shrugged, his happy expression never wavering. "I guess I just like you too much to want to do that, Jyuu-chan. Will you let me in?"

Ukitake snarled as he shook his head, not fooled by the other's lie; surely the brunet was only saying this so he'd let his guard down, right? It wasn't going to work.

Kyōraku wasn't discouraged. "I get that you don't trust. You've made that clear. But you really _can _trust me, Jyuu-chan. I love you."

"You're a liar!" Ukitake roared, charging forward as he raised Sogyo no Kotowari. He couldn't allow himself to be drawn in by those words; he knew they weren't true, no matter _what. _"I'll _kill _you!"

Dodging with ease once again, Kyōraku sheathed his two swords once he was out of range of the smaller male's attacks. He shrugged once again before he spoke. "You can keep attacking me all you want, Jyuu-chan, but the truth of the matter is that I'm not going to do this mission. I don't care what I was told; I don't want to kill you. That's all there is to it."

As much as Ukitake wanted to kill this man for the lies he was spouting, he also didn't want to have to be here to listen to it any longer. Turning around without another word, the slighter male ran back the way he had come, intending on returning to his home where he could just sleep this stress away, not have to think on the man's words any longer. What he would give to be able to block everything out...

_**~~The next day~~**_

Kyoraku had been hesitant in coming to Yamamoto for answers regarding Ukitake's mental health; the man was powerful, dangerous in that he would kill any of his subordinates on a whim if they gave him reason. To see the old man giving out answers so warily was almost surprising.

"The reason he won't believe your kindness is genuine is because he has never _known _genuine kindness before," Yamamoto explained. "The boy was damaged when I adopted him. He had abusive parents, had never known love or support from them. They would abuse him in any way they could, whether it be mentally, physically or even sexually. He was very damaged when I took him in; he didn't believe I was there to look after him. It took years for him to show even the slightest trust in me and, even now, I don't believe he fully trusts me."

Kyōraku couldn't help but feel his heart go out to the man he was sure he was in love with. It made him want to hold the younger in his arms all the more, never let him go, make sure he knew just how much he was loved. He would caress Ukitake's frail body, kiss every inch of the pale skin, make love to him every night.

"How can I make him trust me?" Kyōraku inquired.

"You can't." Yamamoto sighed, reaching up to rub at his wrinkled skin. "It took him _years _just to let me so much as give him a friendly nudge without trying to kill me. However, all this aside, seeing as he is your objective, why are you trying to gain his trust? Have you not taken your mission into consideration?"

Kyōraku laughed softly before he nodded, his grey eyes glinting mischievously. "Of course, Yama-jii. I thought about it when I was first given it; it just didn't take me long to decide I didn't want to carry it out."

Yamamoto's hold on his staff tightened for a brief second before he spoke, his voice emotionless. "Do you understand what that means, Kyōraku?"

"Of course." The brunet couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. "You consider it treason, don't you? Which means you will send people to assassinate _me."_

"If you understand the implications, why do you wish to defy me?"

"Because Jyuu-chan is my friend." For the first time since Yamamoto had known the man before him, Kyōraku's voice was cold. "I don't care what you say; he doesn't need to be killed for such a petty reason as being sick. As his guardian, why would you allow such an order to pass through?"

"I have no control over what the heads of this organisation decide," Yamamoto growled. "I tried to fight against the decision but I was overruled. Just for speaking against me in such a manner, I'll make sure your death comes slowly, Kyōraku. Get out of my office."

Smirking triumphantly to himself, Kyōraku left. He knew he had gotten himself into a situation worse than the one he was already in; he hadn't feared Ukitake would be able to harm him, but now he had just caused the strongest branch of assassins to come after him – and probably Ukitake, too.

With that realisation in mind, the brunet knew he couldn't allow harm to befall Ukitake just because he had been the one Kyōraku had fallen in love with. No; he would do all he could to protect the younger, even if it costed him his life.


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time since he had been given the orders, Kyōraku found himself seeking Ukitake out. He found the other at his home, sitting out by the koi pond in the backyard.

Opening the white gate quietly, the brunet entered his 'friend's backyard, clearing his throat in order to grab his attention.

Ukitake turned around and, the second he saw the taller male, he grabbed the swords lying beside him, getting to his feet in case he needed to fight.

"What do _you _want?" Ukitake snarled. In truth, he didn't want to fight today – not when he was feeling so ill.

Kyōraku raised his hands in defeat, his voice soft as he replied. "I just want to talk."

"No, you don't." Struggling to hold back a harsh cough, the frail man took a step back. "If you want to fight, let's just get it over with."

The stubbled man knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he still had to try. "If you really want to fight that bad, so be it; just answer a question for me first, okay?"

Unconsciously, the pale man's body tensed; _question...? _What was he up to...? He couldn't stop the waver in his voice as he interrogated this. "...W-what...?"

"Tell me what I can do to make you trust me." Kyōraku didn't skip a beat as he explained carefully what he wanted. "I understand your family made it hard for you to do so, but I'm not like them."

Green eyes narrowed as Ukitake's grip on his sword tightened. "...Don't... Don't you _dare _pretend like you know _anything about it!"_

"You're right. I _don't. _That's why I'm asking. I'm asking because, even though I know you won't believe me, I want to help you."

"If you know I won't believe it, why are you even trying?" Ukitake snarled. "Can't you just leave me alone? I hate you. I_ hate _you!"

"I don't hate you," Kyōraku whispered. "It's okay if you hate _me; _I can handle it. I just want to be your friend."

"Friends? _Friends? _I don't need any friends; I don't _want _any friends. All I want is for you to _die."_

"Can I make a proposition?" the bigger male offered. He noticed the way fear fluttered over Ukitake's face, but he didn't comment on it, not wanting to stress the other further. "...If you really hate me that much... can I try and show you I'm being honest? If you still don't believe me... You can kill me with your own sword. I won't stop you."

Ukitake had been surprised by these words but, before he could so much as process them, he was shocked when, without warning, Kyōraku was charging at him, knocking him to the ground and covering him with his heavy body. His breathing hitched as his eyes widened, his hands scrabbling to push the brunet off him.

However, the white-haired male's actions quickly stopped when a loud groan of pain startled him. Glancing up with fearful eyes, he saw a trail of blood quickly making its way out of Kyōraku's mouth, dripping onto his pale cheek instead.

Grey eyes were half lidded as the orbs gazed down in pain. When Kyōraku spoke, it was clear he was hurt if the slurring was anything to go by. "Are you... okay...?"

Ukitake honestly didn't understand why Kyōraku had put himself in between him and danger; he wasn't worth it – he was something even his own _parents _hadn't wanted. Why would a stranger want him?

Looking past the injured brunet, Ukitake come face-to-face with one of the strongest branches of their association. He couldn't take in much more other than the fact that he was outnumbered five-to-one; the anger clouding his judgement wiped all coherent thought he had. When Kyōraku slumped upon him, it was clear the other had passed out from the knife that had embedded itself within the small of his back, looking as if it had hit the man's spinal cord.

"You..." The realisation that Kyōraku had been honest in admitting his feelings struck Ukitake like lightning; the one person who really _did _want him in their lives was now probably dead because he had been too stubborn in taking a chance with them.

Looking back up at the others who were now closing in with their own swords drawn against him, everything went black as Ukitake fell into a blind rage.

_**~~Kyōraku~~**_

By the time Kyōraku's eyes opened, he found himself in the infirmary of the Gotei Thirteen. Looking around with blurry eyes, he found someone was sitting by his bed, covered in bandages with torn, bloodied clothing.

"Awake, Kyōraku?"

Kyōraku closed his eyes again as a smile graced his lips. He nodded, answering his visitor. "I am, Jyuu-chan. I'm glad you're okay."

Ukitake didn't reply to this and instead sat quietly, observing the other as the brunet went back to sleep. He couldn't help but feel a strange, yet warm, feeling in his chest, one he had never experienced before. It felt as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest, though he wasn't sure why.

When Kyōraku awoke again a few hours later, the man was much more coherent and, though he had to be patient, managed to coax his friend into a small conversation.

"I don't know what happened," the white-haired man explained. "All I remember is Genryusai-sama carrying me to the hospital. He said we have to remain here for a trial, but the chances of us getting out of execution aren't high."

"Then we should leave. Together." Kyōraku couldn't help but feel excited as he suggested this, hoping with all his being the other would agree.

Ukitake twitched before he shook his head. "No. I do not understand you, Kyōraku."

"Wouldn't you rather be with me and get to know me instead of dying?"

Ukitake couldn't help but admit the other had a point. Should he trust the brunet? It was true he felt as if he were infatuated with the other, and it was also true Kyōraku was an honest person. Maybe...

"Is your proposition still in effect?" Ukitake whispered. He felt his mouth go dry in excitement as he received a nod in reply. "...Then... I will leave with you... But be warned, I will not hesitate to kill you if you try and cross me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kyōraku grinned.

Ukitake wasn't sure what on earth had provoked him, but he soon found himself leaning down, kissing the taller man warily. When it was returned in such a gentle manner, he couldn't help but want more, opening his mouth to give the other access.

When the two broke away for air, Kyōraku's grin only widened. "I'd love to stay and chat, but we have to get moving, don't we?"

Ukitake nodded, reaching out to help the other to his feet. Supporting Kyōraku, they walked silently to the door where the white-haired man opened it, stabbing the guard outside the room with the knife he always kept hidden on his person.

With the black-haired man out of the way, Ukitake helped his new friend out of the hospital, relieved that they weren't far at all from the back door.

When they got outside, their escape was easy; word hadn't gotten out yet about their 'betrayal', so no one tried to stop them.

While Ukitake was still uncertain about putting trust into the brunet, Kyōraku was sure this was the best decision of his life, even though he would miss his friends and dear Nanao-chan greatly.

**I think the ending is shit, but it was one I didn't have much motivation to finish :P**


End file.
